


Shattered

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Whump, because, just horrible suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: The blow breaks Talion’s skull. If only it ended there.
Kudos: 17





	Shattered

The blow comes not from nowhere, but anywhere, the swarm of uruks so tightly packed in the streets of Minas Morgul Talion can barely tell which attack is dealt by who in the chaos. He swings, blocks, counters, swings again, his body moving purely on an instinct that isn't entirely his as the wraith guides his limbs. But he is no puppet, and exhaustion to him is no stranger, and so eventually his concentration fails and the blow lands.

Sudden. Hard. _Devastating._ The mace collides with the side of his skull, sending his whole body reeling until he hits the solid wall he was backed against and he drops like a stone.

" _Talion!"_ Celebrimbor's voice, uncharacteristically worried, sounds somewhere inside his head. He half might have thought such a blow would knock the wraith clean out of him. He can barely think at all.

Nausea grips him and with the next excruciating wave of pain he vomits onto the flagstones, provoking a ripple of mocking laughter from the surrounding orcs. He'd get up and try to fight on, but the strength has seeped from his muscles like a candle suddenly snuffed out.

" _We must flee,"_ Celebrimbor urges. Too late. Talion's body refuses to respond, the elf's efforts to wrest control of his limbs futile in the face of their dead weight broken only by feeble spasms.

"You go down easy, ranger," the orc that had felled him taunts. "Can you still hear me in there? I can see your brains leaking out."

Feeling no response from Talion, Celebrimbor abandons his body and materialises in the circle being formed by the uruks around him as they clamour to ogle his corpse. If only it _were_ a corpse. Celebrimbor feels the dread seize him as he realises the worst—Talion is still breathing. An agonal gasp passes his lips with each snatched breath, his heartbeat a panicked flutter as his fingers twitch and fail to find purchase on the sword that has slipped from his grasp. Clear fluid seeps from his ear to mingle with the crimson pulp that used to be the side of his face. His eyes are still wide and staring, and Celebrimbor sees the left one has filled with blood.

"What's the matter, tark?" the orc continues to leer. "Can't move? Aw, well that's too bad for you. I'm going to enjoy making you feel what comes next..."

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is technically unfinished, but my mind has gone so places for what comes next I thought I might share what I have and let your imagination decide. (Unless anybody has any particular requests...)


End file.
